How it should have been
by Missykat05
Summary: <html><head></head>This story I wrote at the beginning of season 6 when the producers threw Hannah at us, the fans. I was annoyed with that Hannah person and I also didn't like the way they made Bones pregnant all of a sudden. Ofcourse it's much more romantic ... Just read and enjoy!</html>


Brennan wasn't happy with this situation, not happy at all. But she did her best to look interested and not annoyed with the way Booth's Hannah leaned over him.

The three of them were sitting at the Founding Fathers having a drink after solving a difficult case.

She got introduced with Hannah last week joining them for dinner. She seemed nice, in fact there wasn't anything negative she could say about her.

But day by day she started to feel that this woman was becoming very serious in possessing Booth's life. There wasn't the two of them anymore having a drink after solving a case nor could she have a conversation with Booth in his car without her calling him.

She really missed Booth and the way things were before. In fact, she even missed him now more than when they were apart. And to be honest, every time this woman kissed him, it felt like another moment with Booth she could have had after she said no to him.

She wasn't even not only feeling jealous for this, she really started to regret to have rejected him.

Right now, as she was watching the two of them, she felt that she needed a break here. Maybe spending less time with Booth would help. It might be a good idea to send someone else with Booth on the field and she could stay more at the lab.

"I think I'm going home. I've had enough to drink and tomorrow's another early day. " Brennan got up and emptied her glass.

"Okay, Bones. We will drop you off at your place."

"Not necessary. I'm taking a cab. Hannah, it was nice meeting you again. Booth, talk to you tomorrow." And she left the two of them sitting there.

She was happy to have escaped there. She should be happy for Booth but right now, she really needed to be by herself.

A cab pulled over as she waved for it and she headed her way home.

Meanwhile at the Founding Fathers, Booth and Hannah were still sitting there.

It was silent after Brennan left.

Hannah observed Booth while he was looking outside how Brennan got into the cab.

"Can I ask you something?"

Booth looked up: "Sure honey. What's up?"

"Well, it seems to me like I came here and now standing in the mid of something between you and Brennan."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's a woman's intuition."

"I sure don't know what you saw or what you mean with this but there was never something really going on between Brennan and me. I told you all about us. In fact, she told me herself that we are just working partners and that's indeed what we are."

"Then why the both of you seem to be very quiet when I'm around? I've watched the two of you the other day at the office and you were behaving much different, laughing and all. And then when I entered your office, it became silent."

"I think Bones just needs to get used to you. She's not like other women, you know."

The conversation ended with this and he drove the both of them home.

They ended up in bed and while she was sleeping he was laying awake for a long time. He was thinking about Brennan and about the things Hannah said. But he has had his hopes up before and after she said no to him, he was trying to move on. She got her chance and now someone else got it instead of her. And with this thought he turned around on his side looking at Hannah and finally fell asleep.

….

A few weeks later.

Brennan entered Cam's office.

"Do you have a moment of your time for me Cam?"

Cam looked surprised as not often Brennan came up to her for a talk.

"Yes, ofcourse."

"I need to have a break from going on the field with Booth. I want someone else going instead of me."

Cam was surprised to hear this as Brennan always loved going on the field with Booth.

"Can I ask why? I thought you loved doing this."

Brennan decided to tell Cam the truth and hoping she would understand.

"I can't work with Booth anymore. He's changed so much since he brought this Hannah-person here with him. He's even already living together with her in his apartment. I can't talk to him anymore like we used to. She's not only ruining our partnership but also our friendship."

Cam was feeling a bit amused with hearing this explanation as she for the first time heard what she always knew.

"But who will be going then instead of you?"

"I don't care who but I'm not going anymore."

Brennan was pretty convinced and Cam knew that disagreeing with her would only make things worse. It was for them to solve things and so …

"Okay, I will let you stay at the lab. I think we can let Wendell take your place for a while."

"Thank you so much Cam. I knew you would understand me."

After Brennan left, Cam picked up her phone and dialed Booth's number. She knew he wouldn't just accept this decision. But he has to know and better now than postponing this matter.

…

Brennan went back to her office and started with opening some files on her computer.

She was working hard for a while but all of a sudden she saw someone entering her office. She looked up from her computer screen and saw Hannah standing by the doorway.

"Hannah? What are you doing here? Is Booth with you?"

"No, he's not. He doesn't even know I came here. I came here to see you."

"Booth doesn't know you came here? Can I ask how you got passed the security then?"

"I showed them Booth's pass. Sorry. I guess I cheated."

"Oh well, it's not that you're a danger to us. Please sit down Hannah. What can I do for you?"

"I came here to tell you in person that I'm leaving DC. From now on you can have Booth back to yourself."

"Hey, what do you mean with leaving DC? Are you working somewhere else?"

"Yes, I am and I'm also leaving Booth."

"Ah. Oh, that's not good." Brennan didn't know what to say or what to do.

"You don't need to put up a sad face for me Brennan. I know you're in love with Booth. And I'm pretty sure you are relieved that I'm leaving."

"Who …" But Brennan couldn't complete her question.

"Don't worry Brennan, no one told me. I knew it from the first time I saw the two of you together. You love Booth and I kind of came in the way."

Brennan still didn't know what to do. She was in shock and could only think of Booth and how maybe he must feel sad too.

"I told Booth the same thing. And I also told him that I don't want to be second best. He loves you too, you know. He didn't exactly tell me that but when I told him that you love him and that he was stupid not to notice it, he didn't object. In fact, his eyes told me I was right."

Brennan was feeling embarrassed and really didn't want to discuss this with her.

"Don't worry, I'm out of here. But let me give you some good advice, don't let Seeley walk away from you twice. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Hannah turned around and walked out.

…

Brennan was almost ready to leave the office as all of a sudden Booth came bursting into her office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, why is everyone just coming into my office without a knock? And what got into you?"

"Don't pretend as if you don't know Bones!"

"Oh, Hannah told you about our conversation?"

"What conversation are you talking about? Then all of a sudden his face got even more angry and he pointed a finger at her. "You were talking about me, weren't you? Isn't it bad enough that she left me? I know all about you Brennan; you like to run off but this time you didn't know where to run to, so you arranged not to go out on the field with me anymore."

"It wasn't like that Booth."

"Then why Brennan? Are you so sick and tired of me and trying to get rid of me completely that way?"

"No Booth. It was because …"

But he didn't let her finish.

"These past 6 years I did a lot for you Brennan. I opened up the world for you and I …"

"I know what you did for me but would you just listen to me?"

"Yeah, I'd listen if you only would have talked to me first before making this decision. I'm sorry Brennan, but this is just the last straw. I've also made a decision here and that is that I'm going back to the army. I also don't want to work with you either. The army is looking for some training officers here in the US and I think I'm going to accept that offer."

"Oh no Booth, don't do this."

But he didn't listen to her and left her office before she could even try to convince him.

Oh God, it was like being in a nightmare. Her legs were like carton, she couldn't move. She was going to lose him and that thought was unbearable.

After a while, Angela came into her office and found Brennan sitting in her office couch.

"Hey sweetie, I came to see if you were already gone. Jack and I wanted to invite you over for a drink ..." Angela saw Brennan's teary red eyes.

"Oh my Sweetie, what happened? You're looking so sad." She gave Brennan a huge hug and after a while Brennan started talking.

"Oh Ange, it's Booth, he's leaving me and going back to the army."

"What? Why"

Brennan told her what happened.

"I'm stupid Ange and no one loves me."

"No sweetie, listen to me, we, Jack and me and the entire Jeffersonian team love you very much. And even Booth loves you, sweetie. Otherwise he sure wouldn't react that way like he did. And you are the smartest person walking around here. But everyone makes mistakes and you just need to go to Booth and prove him that he's wrong."

"I'm scared Ange." Big teardrops started to fall down from her cheek. "I don't think I can do that."

"Jack and me will drop you off at your place and I will tuck you in, sweetie. You just need a good night of sleep. Tomorrow we will talk about it."

…

That night she had a nightmare, a real one this time.

The army officers came to her door and told her that they brought Booth back home from Afghanistan in a body bag. She needed to investigate the body. And then there was Rebecca telling her that she made a mistake with sending Booth to the army. Parker was behind her and crying. She could also see pops, he was just shaking his head.

Sweating and screaming she woke up in the middle of the night.

…

It was 4.47 on Booth's alarm clock and at first he didn't know what woke him up. But then he could hear another bounce on his front door. It was pouring rain outside.

Who the hell would be knocking on his door at this hour? He turned on some lights and took his gun from where it was hidden underneath his mattress.

"Who's there?" he shouted

"It's Brennan. I'm sorry …" he opened up the door and saw her standing there in her pyjama's totally wet as if she went swimming with her clothes still wearing.

He took her hand and let her in. The next thing he knew, was that she threw her arms around him and with a broken voice she said:

"I was having this nightmare about you. Please, don't leave me Booth. I'm so sorry." She started to cry while saying this.

"Oh my God, Brennan. You're totally wet and you're going to be sick if you don't put on something dry." He looked at her with disbelief and saw her red eyes. It looked like she had been walking through the rain for hours. He took her to his bathroom and gave her a big towel and one of his sport pants and a t-shirt to wear.

"I don't know if it will fit you but at least it's dry. You can also take a hot shower if you want to."

He left her and waited in his living room. After a while she showed up looking kinda cute wearing his shorts and t-shirt.

"Are you feeling a bit better?"

She just nodded as she sat down next to him. After a period of silence, she started to talk.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry Booth. And I really don't want you to leave for the army. I didn't want to be with you on the field again coz I couldn't bear it anymore. You weren't talking to me and I was in trouble seeing you with Hannah. I just couldn't face this. You may call this jealousy, I don't know how else to call this. I'm not used to deal with this kind of jealousy. And I really wanted to see you happy and that's why I decided to step aside. So, I told Cam how I felt with going with you on the field and asked her to let me stay at the lab. But I saw Cam before Hannah came to my office. If I had known, I would never … " Her eyes started to get teary again. Seeing this, he took her into his arms and started to rub her back.

"sshhh baby, I'm not going anywhere. I wasn't myself, I was so very angry. I should have listened to you instead of being such an idiot. I won't ever leave you."

After a while of just holding each other tight she told him about the dream she was having.

"I got this dream that you were killed in Afghanistan and everyone here started to blame me for this. Parker was crying. And I was so sad coz you would be dead before I could have ever told you that …"

They locked eyes and she really didn't need to complete her sentence.

He bended down his head, his mouth came closer to hers, carefully touching her lips. It was like caressing at first but then he held her more tight and also his lips searched for more. Mouths opened and their tongues tasting each other. They deepened their kiss and moving their lips only slightly.

They only stopped as being out of breath. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Stay here with me tonight Temperance Brennan."

She didn't reply but got up which gave him the answer he was looking for. He took her hand and they both headed for his bedroom.

Standing there in the dark he put his hands around her face and started kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally his lips landed again on hers. This time their kiss was more intense, tongues searching and finding what they were looking for. She closed her eyes while his tongue stroke her bottom lips and started to find a way down her chin and down her neck. His mouth found one of her ears and while doing that she sighed.

Her hands stroke his back underneath his t-shirt, removed it and threw it on the floor. She grabbed his behind underneath his shorts. He groaned and also removed her t-shirt. She wasn't wearing any bra as it probably also got wet in the rain. He could feel her naked breasts against his chest when pressing each other more tightly. He could feel her shiver as she felt his hardness through his shorts. He started to make circles around her nipples with his tongue. He could hear her whisper: "go on, I want you to go on, don't stop, take me."

He removed her shorts and her panties, and laid her on the bed. There was only one piece of clothing in between them. He was waiting for her to remove it as if it would be her signal to admit that she wanted the both of them to become as one.

They started kissing each other again and he could feel her hands slip underneath the elastic of his shorts. He helped her remove his shorts and when he regained his position on top of her, he could slide very easily inside of her. It felt like their bodies were made for each other. His hands reached for hers above her head and he started to move. She moaned and whispered: "Yes, go on, I want you to go on."

It didn't take long for the both of them to reach the sweetness of their passion.

He didn't move a muscle as he came, it was an overwhelming feeling. He always knew that they were right for each other.

They were both out of breath and as he came to lay next to her, he put his arms around her. In a relaxed and soothing way they both fell asleep.

…

The early sun beams woke the both of them up. At first they just looked at each other. He was a bit anxious that she might regret their night together. But he needn't worry as she gave him a warm smile and pressed her lips on to his.

"Now I finally know what you meant with 'real love making'. And yes, you are right, it's much better than all of the crappy sex existing."

He smiled and kissed her, his hands trying to find his way again over her naked body underneath the blankets.

"Oh no, Seeley Booth. I'm feeling 'hungry'. And as for expressing the word hungry more better, she bit his butt."

"Ouch Temperance. You are leaving teeth marks behind. You didn't learn this at the Maluku islands I hope?"

"No, it's just my appetite for you which drives me crazy. And I am going to beat you in being the first one taking a shower." And off she went, not being embarrassed at all to walk around naked in his apartment.

…

They took breakfast in his small kitchen. He was looking at her how she was slowly putting a small piece of toast in her mouth and out. He knew she was teasing him and he loved watching the whole performance of seduction.

They enjoyed each other the whole day, just spending time with each other: talking, laughing and ending up in bed again.

As the sun would go down again they both knew there would be a next morning and a new working Monday ahead of them.

"Seeley, I need to go home. How much I hate to do this but I guess I better go now than leaving here in a hurry tomorrow morning and that would end up a very nice weekend, wouldn't it?."

"yeah but I'm still going to miss you tonight, Temperance."

"And I'm going to miss you too Seeley. But tomorrow I really want us to be professionals. Do you think you can do that, to pretend we are like always, just working partners?"

He looked at her for a while and then said:

"Okay Temperance, if you want to keep it between us for a while, I can do that. But you must know there will be a time that they will find out."

"I know but I would like to stay professionals at work, even if they all find out."

….

Everything in their lives started to work out. It was tough in the beginning for the both of them to keep it a secret. During working hours they were as usual; bickering, laughing, sharing drinks with the others. But after working hours they spent their evenings together. Mostly they couldn't wait to spend their time together in bed but sometimes they only prepared some dinner, watched tv and fell asleep in each other's arms. It felt so right.

She finally knew what she had been missing so much in her life.

….

6 weeks later

The whole day Brennan felt as if something in her body wasn't right. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Sometimes she thought it was her stomach, then again she thought it was the pain of getting her menstruation. As she thought of it, she turned on her computer and opened up her agenda. Today it was July 15, she started looking up one month earlier and at the end of May she noticed how she had put down a note there: "buying tampons."

"Oh my God". She started to count. "6 weeks ago I had my last menstruation."

"hey sweetie, what are you up to?" Angela came in to her office and very quickly Brennan closed the agenda screen.

"Nothing much, ending up a day's work"

"Sweetie, I can tell when there's something bothering you. Is it booth again? Although It does seem like you two can get along again."

"No, everything's fine. Don't worry Ange."

"Okay, great. I came here to invite you and Booth over at our place this evening. Just having some drinks together."

"Yes, I will ask Booth if he can drive us. That would be nice. Thanks for the invite."

"Okay sweetie, see you this eve then."

….

Brennan decided to walk home and on her way she passed by the drugstore. She didn't think twice, she entered and bought a pregnancy test.

She stood there in front of her bathroom mirror, afraid of looking down at the predictor which would reveal what she wanted to know so badly. She started to feel sick and sweaty. But then again, she had to know, so she looked down and tears started to form in her eyes as she saw the test and telling her that she was indeed pregnant.

...

"Temperance? Are you here?" She could hear his footsteps approaching her bedroom.

After she saw the result of the test, she had to lay down for a bit. She started dreaming of her and Booth having a baby together. She was happy but at the same time it also scared the hell out of her. She would be really connected to Booth, carrying his child. But then again, didn't this child started to grow because they loved each other? Did he love her? Would he really be happy? She knew that hormones could easily start these mixed up emotions and questions. She had to tell Booth. Tonight.

"Hey my honeybee, aren't you feeling well?" he bended over and kissed her.

"I was just feeling a bit tired. By the way, we are both invited over at Angela's place for some drinks this eve."

"That's nice. Any occasion?"

"No, not really."

As she was getting up from bed, all of a sudden she was feeling dizzy.

"Hey baby, you are really not feeling well. Lay down. I will make us something to eat, maybe you don't eat enough." He was worried and in the kitchen he started to make some pasta sauce.

She finally came out of bed with the smell of something nice creeping into her nose. In a way, she did feel hungry but then again she really didn't trust her stomach.

"There you are, dinner's served my dear." He said and pulled away a chair.

He was still able to make her smile even if the smells were making her stomach twist around. But she tried to be brave and started eating some of the pasta he made.

In fact, it really tasted good and she almost ate half of the big pot of pasta he made.

He was staring at her, as if some abnormality was taking place in front of him.

"Wow, either the pasta I made was so tasty or either you were very hungry."

"yes, I was … hungry." She went over to his side of the table and took place on his lap. She was wondering whether she would tell him now or … but he started kissing her and off they went to the bedroom.

Sex was still great between them and even more now she knew something was growing out of it.

"Honey, we have to get ready to be on our way."

"Okay my dearest sexy boy" she replied with one leg hanging lazy out of bed

He gave her a big grin and slapped on her naked behind.

….

At Angela's place

The four of them were sitting in a big comfy leather couch. Talking about work, laughing with some of the jokes Jack told. They were drinking wine except for Angela and Brennan. Brennan told she wasn't feeling too well that day and Angela wasn't drinking as she told she'd rather not drink tonight as she already had enough over at dinner.

There was an awkward silence and then Jack coughed while Angela elbowed him.

There was something going on there. Finally it was Jack who broke the silence.

"Hey you guys, we actually invited you over here tonight as we have something to tell you."

"Yes, I am pregnant!" Angela shouted and this reacted a storm of emotions. Brennan jumping out of her seat and congratulating Angela and Booth giving Jack a real man to man hug. Brennan was in shock at first but she was happy to hear this and at the same time happy for Booth's enthusiasm.

"When did you find out Ange?"

"Last week, so it's very early. I haven't even been at the doctor's yet. But I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Now, there's something else we need to ask you and the second reason why we invited you over here."

"okay, shoot" Booth replied

"We want you both to be the god father and god mother of our child. Will you please accept?" Angela was so excited.

"Of course we will." Booth replied and again he gave Jack and Angela a big hug.

Brennan was happy coz she knew everything would be all right if she would tell Booth about their baby tonight.

Brennan jumped up and with an overreacted way she started giving them a big hug.

"Oh Angela this is going to be great." Her words were obviously hiding a bigger meaning but no one noticed. It was just the usual way Brennan would react.

…

Later that night in bed.

Brennan was already in bed and waiting for Booth to join her.

One leg started to show behind the door, making his striptease move. Then he showed his butt, wearing one of her panties. She started to giggle, she knew how this would end up. Although tonight she wanted him to listen. But there was no way she could resist him, his seductive way and his kisses.

…..

After they made love, she knew it was time to tell him. She stared at him, looking happy and stroked his hair.

"Are you happy Temperance?"

She didn't reply but kissed him.

"Are you happy Seeley?"

He looked at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then with his other hand he took something from underneath his pillow. It was a small black box, he opened it and … a shiny beautiful diamond ring appeared …

"You would make me much and much more happier if you would marry me. Please, think about it. You don't have to answer right now but it would make my life complete if I could spend it till I die with the woman I love and adore."

She listened in shock, being breathless at first. Then tears started to form in her eyes.

"I don't need to think about it, Seeley. Our child needs to grow up in a normal family, with a married mom and dad. So yes, I want to."

She took the ring from its box and told him to put it on her finger.

He was so happy that she said yes but then he started to think again about what she said: "hey wait a minute, what did you just say: our child?"

"Is this what you're saying that … oh my God!" He looked at her trying to see an answer in her face. But when she nodded, he started to cry and took her in his arms real tight.

"Oh Brennan, this is wonderful! A miracle happened."

"No Seeley, it's just one of your spermatozoid that won the race and met my egg that was all ready and waiting and …" But she couldn't finish as Booth stopped her science talk with a big and long kiss."

THE END


End file.
